The Halloween Bash: Will wanting kill you?
by DreamScale2Reality
Summary: Starting a new life from a tragic death, Lucy suffers as she hits depression; treatment of school, no friends, and a burden of her fathers commands. She didn't know a boy named Natsu would tried to enlighten her world. Even if it was on the upcoming gloomy, darkest hour; Halloween. At first Natsu threatens to rape Lucy to snap her out of it... later becomes Lucy's first friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Horror Deal

**Hopefully you people out there won't follow the example of the story, I mean I support the story, but by heck no I do not support suicidal. Or anything that's bad or... ok you peoples get what I mean. Sometimes I can be really detailed at _certain _parts, such as "love" parts. So it's rated T, not to over the time like M. Character belong to Hiro Mashima. Beginning of the setting date starts at the end of September. (It's not October yet)**

* * *

The Cadillac car wheeled away from a nearby curb. It had been dropping off its precious cargo where this 'item' will learn discipline. Manners. Knowledge. Beauty. Sociability. Business… especially _cooperated_ business. Leadership might be involved, but that was only for man… women could only help lead or make suggestions… but it was the man who nailed down a profit or decision.

This item, this blond girl Lucy, had been put into this school for one specific reason… to learn that freedom was basically crap. It was dead to the world, dead to the people… dead to the people who were trying... to live on from a burden. Happiness was no longer tolerated ever since the Heartphilia's signed a contracted to level up the company's business. Ever since the moving to a different country for the job position. Ever since the tears of screams and blaming of one another. Ever since the tragic changed this kind-hearted family… happiness… if someone asked them about what joy even was… the Heartphilia's wouldn't know the answer.

Lucy sighed slowly in disappointment as she watched the car disappear around the corner. One of her hands is raised in mid air still awkwardly hanging after the car even dropped her off. It was a wave, the kind that offered seeing that person again. Yet, the person, her father that she once loved long ago… never gave the wave back. Nor the turn of the head… whenever her father saw his daughter it had built anger and guilt within him; she will forever be viewed as a curse in his mind, a plague sight in his eyes. There was no love to give… because the women he loved the most…. was gone. You can't love a dead person. Can't love the personality that's similar, it can only break so much of your heart. Can't even look… it's like she alive again, but in reality the women's bones are now buried beneath the dirt.

Pushing open the door, Lucy walked into the school feeling each step began to drag in protest. She continued across hallway of chattering students, then so happened to trip a step causing her to fall and bump into a group of girls.

"Excuse me… s-sorry about-"Lucy rubbed her wrist for a few strokes until she grimaced at a force that shoved her back to the floor.

"It shouldn't be a _sorry_ if your clumsiness _hurt_ my arm. I have cheer-leading practice after school and you're totally screwing it soon enough!" a brunette with bows and pigtails, frowned heavily as she glared at her new rival. Not to mention as she realized for a few minutes of studying, the blonde actually looked more stunning then her. With the shine of yellowish-gold and dark gleaming eyes… her spot of being captain will be diminished in a matter votes! "Next bump into me again and I will surely grant you a nice maker over with that face of yours"

"Hey wait, is it that the new girl I overheard the counselor talking about this morning?" another girl, next to the brunette ponytails who was a blonde, gasped as she pointed at Lucy. "She the one with the big wallet in her pocket! I've heard from my father that the Heartphilia's makes a billion each year in the companies. But…" the blond girl who spoke paused as she looked more at Lucy. "… this girl, seriously, her clothes talks of low cash".

"The way she acts… I don't like it" commented the brunette ponytail, who turns to face her friends, "I know there's definitely an attitude of a rich-snob in there. She just so into playing scum-crap part right now that she doesn't even realized; we got evidence of her life from world-wide magazines".

"That's amazing you got that from and in printed paper! But can't you start taking _actual _ notes since my own flesh and blood is here" bluntly replied Lucy who was still sitting on the ground, glaring steadily hating what the media wrote about her this time. "Stop talking like I'm not right in front of your face. Otherwise… that would just make you look just as stupid in gossips. I mean, I can assure you you're not blind in any way..."

"You're bitching ready to go there uh?" scrunching up an irritated look; the brunette ponytail strolled sturdily up to Lucy. Wanting to slap in some sense of teaching her the boundary lines of such crossings, can result… of such life full displeasure's.

"Quinula leave her be! You can't possible believe the works media now a days. It just as corrupted as she is, really, didn't you remember I told you about Miley Cyrus? The media said she was going to be such a great singer in the future and ", the girl that now spoke had blue hair and coughs sarcastically" and a _good_ girl. But… turns out they were wrong, at least not the singing part about her. Yet they claim Miley's doings are good for the crowds since they'll learn from it. Although we learn more crap than improvement of her life right now".

"PPPssshhhhhh… Levy, Levy, I totally know whether the media is right or not. Many do it just for show or more drama in our lives. Miley, my role model, is still a great person on the inside. She's just confused as Rihanna about what love is at this point in time. But didn't you see just now?! The blond spoke shit words at me! It's disrespectful! Snobby!"

"Quinula this is not right-"Levy was silenced by Quinula who raised a hand to stop her.

"M-my stress levels, please, this isn't worth my time!" Quinula raised her hand to head and patted the side of her high cheek bones. "Stress makes us older girls, do you hear me? Creates wrinkles! This is what you get from a rich-snob who stubbornly came into our lives, just to make us look weak and undesirable". Giving Lucy was last glare; Quinula went ahead as the group of girls followed behind. "How about a salon after school, girls? At least it's we don't _order_ personal servants around to do our massages…"

Smack her. Punch her. Anyway to knock that Quinula out, it would sure be a joy to put in some right sense into the girl. Yeah… hey yeah that could work! Kidnap then tie her to chair then 8 hours of torture lecture about teaching her to butt off peoples business. She doesn't even know what I'm going through-

"Oh my goodness, I didn't know you read Midnight City series too?!"

_Wait, my defender actually stayed?_ Lucy looked up from her thoughts only to shriek, fall backwards, and bump her head to the ground._Great, my first concussion... I think; not only that but by me only! Crap no, I'm not that dumb to do that myself. I had some assisting to do that… like that blue-haired girl um… wait who was that girl again um… gosh that really hit my head hard-Is this what a concussion is like? I remember reading articles about the conditions and the effects about concussion- wait what am I thinking?! This is my first day of school. I can't mess up attendance-_

"Are you alright?! Oh my god- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-It wasn't to add to the part of Quinula plans, honestly, It had nothing to do with-"

"Ok, Ok, hey! I get it! Look at me, I'm fine. Just a loose brain that's all…" Dazed Lucy sat up from the helping support from the blue-haired girl. "It just your face scared the crap out of me".

But the blue-haired girl seemed not to hear any of it, "We need to get to the nurse to have that check! You could have a concussion-"

"Levy… your name's Levy right?" Lucy blurted as her vision was still a bit blurry but she could still see a slight nod that the blue-haired girl made. _Awesome! My mind can remember things. Ha! Beat that concussion! But ugh… my head still freakin hurts!_

"Ok Levy, my name is Lucy. Now I need you to look at me and tell me how I look like right now"

"Well you have a cute head bow at the side of your head. Nice shiny hair, your clothes is a little ruffled… but it can be fixed! Your eyeliners fine as well as your mascara-"

"Hold up! I thank you for the comments but I'm looking for 'do I look dizzy or green' or what?"

"Oh that! Yes um… oh… you definitely need to go to the nurse's office. You look really pale and pained"

"Exactly! But this face is expressing the need to seeing my teacher! Not a nosy nurse with a needle to paralyze me. I need to show my teacher, that when he or she sees me, that I'm not getting a tardy on my first day of school here!" Freaking out Lucy scrabbles from the floor but stumbled backwards into Levy's supportive arms. Smiling sheepishly, Lucy gave Levy an apologetic look, "I-it'll kind o-of be nice if you ca-n help me get there"

"Why sure! I have Study Hall 1st hour, so I can actually miss a few minutes since…well study hall isn't actually a class, just well you know a 'break'. But are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse-"

"I have the same class too! Take me there right now!" Lucy hurriedly tugged on Levy's arms, hoping that somehow the girl dropped the subject.

"But what teacher do you have? Mine probably is different"

"Um…. I actually don't remember. B-but I'll take my chances! If I'm with a teacher at least, then he or she will then tell my actual teacher I'm not late" Smirking at the advantage play out, Lucy turned to look at Levy to see if she agreed too. Yet once turned, Lucy immediately felt like she shoved her own mouth into garlic and onions. The look was bitter. There appeared to be a pang of disapproval smack upon Levy's face.

"Lucy, I'm not sure what school rules you had before, but this is where you have to be in the _same _room with _same _teacher. That's how _being _on time works. Well depending on which classes you have next of course!"

"So wait, there's no butler in one of the rooms to stroll you around and write passes for you to your next classes?" This time Lucy felt herself wonder what Levy must be thinking. Because that face never had been clearer, like the look of Lucy with no thought hopped off a skyscraper with no parachute strapped to her back. An idiot. An alien. An… a very stupid girl.

"As much as I envy on having what you had for a school before, but no, we do not have butlers in this school in fact. We have hall monitors that just mark us up tardy if were late to class. This is just an ordinary high school like any other". Levy explained simply as she pulled Lucy along. While in Lucy's head was sparkling _Ho she's not harsh! But probably thinks me…as what? _ Then Lucy's mind showered with gray clouds. _Hmmm ….I am smart, but telling my experiences of things… people thinks it's weird? Then… does that describe me as psycho? Scientist? Or even… Frankenstein? Auggggghhhhha!_

"Hmmm this school is strange… but I'm finding myself rather curious now with these new rules" Lucy chuckled dizzily feeling like she was drunk, still feeling the pain in her head; not to mention trying to show the girl that she is not …alien. What else was different about these schools that she didn't read about?

Levy chuckled with Lucy as she heaved her up the stairs and walked her to the direction of the classroom. "I'm finding myself saying the same thing, but about only your school though. Seriously a butler in each room… let me guess… the teachers are actually celebrities?" They laughed down the hallway as Lucy's chest warmed and lighten up a bit, even if Levy had no idea what her life was like; she didn't judge on the first impression. Or… wait, what did Levy mean before? Not as corrupted as magazines?

"…"

"OI! Is something wrong Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" Lucy said cheerfully, it will be a nothing as soon as she drags Quinula and Levy soon to 8 hours of news media lectures. But she might need more ropes, this small girl looked tough.

"_RING!" _

"We're here teacher!" as Levy and Lucy panted as they stumbled through the classroom door way. The teacher only glances their way before returning to his computer.

"You're not in your seats. TARDY!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"You talked back. DETENTION!"

"HUH?! W-wait this girl is new here!" Levy stuttered as she motioned Lucy over to the teacher.

"New student? Another one ready? That is late to school on her first day? PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE! "

"S-she got lost, and so I had to help Lucy find her way… here?" Levy gulped, still not sure if the blonde is actually stationed for this class period as her schedule.

"Really? And her name is…" the teacher looked through the list of attendance, while Lucy, annoyed that he's not speaking directly to her, stepped forward.

"My name is Lucy Heartph-"then she felt some of her books from her hands she was holding fall to the floor, ending with a loud thunk.

"Disrespecting school property, littering. STOOL IN THE CORNER NOW!" Before the teacher could pull out a white cone hat, Lucy, frightened at what the heck the stool in the corner did her good for; squeaked out," I-it's L-Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia!"

The room filled with silence until the teacher asked," Thee Heartphilia? From Tokyo, Japan?"

"Yes?" Unsure of herself answering since the atmosphere changed that gutted her stomach. Lucy stood uncomfortably as the room started to fill up with whispers and glare. Although this went unnoticed by the teacher, who by the way, shook hands with Lucy and discussed about how sorry he was for the first encountering.

"Ok, with that said, you can sit… oh, there's an open desk behind Summer!" as the teacher waved over to a certain section to the room near a certain boy.

"Oi! It's Natsu! "

"Same thing"

"But I want my actual name said! Not some pussy girls name"

"Well I'm sorry to say, but I not speak Japanese"

"It's a name! Not a sentence!"

"Touché, but in this class I do not tolerate talking back. So you will join Ms. Heartphilia and Ms. McGarden in detention this week"

A week?! Lucy thought the teacher gave up the trouble this morning, but apparently it seemed that the teacher wanted her to stay; probably to discussion more about her father's business. Ugh, jerk, could he be more obvious? What the hell is this strange school; never in her school years has been this retarded, or more absurd.

Both girls parted and went to their desks places. Just as Lucy was about to take her place in her chair, the boy called Summer or Natsu, leaned back on his chair, almost entirely taking up her desk space.

"Um could you please sit properly? Your hair is in my face, and I can't even see the board"

The boy ignored her,"Teacher still passed the tardy sauce on you? I thought he'd let you off easy since, well, rich daughter and all"

"Don't call me that, I'm not rich. It's my father that's rich, not me. Now please move your head"

"Nah, I like stretching like this. It's become a habit because no one used to sit back there. So that spot it occupied as mine than it is for yours…unless you'll use your butler to kick me out".

Lucy glared and pushed him lightly to move, but he wouldn't budge; making Lucy cross her arms angrily. "Do you see a butler? Yes? No? I guess it's me doing the kicking if you don't move out soon"

Observing the guy, Lucy felt herself flinch at his facial features. His face seemed smooth, and his chin angled perfectly that flowed to his mouth; revealing a toothy grin. The color of his eyes swallowed with blackness, but when he leaned back more into a nearby lightning; it glowed a sliver of green. Traveling further to the top of his head spunk up pink hair; over layering like palm trees that were closely compressed together… wow….boy he was…

Lucy quickly looked down beside the desk, and then noticed his attire. Loose gray jacket with a white T-shirt; a scaly scarf was wrapped around his neck. Wore cargo pants and tennis shoes which match very well with his top half clothes. Oh Lady Liberty…. Is this guy born to be a model?!

"Move. It. Now." Lucy gritted the words between her teeth, hating herself knowing that this 'cute' guy was in fact a 'bad' boy. He wouldn't scoot his stupid chair, bad boy.

"No. I actually like your attitude right now. Keep it coming"

Impatient Lucy just about got a hold of his head before a cough came from the far side of the room.

"Ms. Heartphilia, I will also mention I do not accept t teenagers making out in my classroom. Especially when forced. COUNSELORS OFFICE NOW!"

Lucy gawked at her accuse, but no words left her mouth as she was pushed out of the room; hearing the door then banging shut. _There was no way my face could have been close to his!_The poor girl blinked and sputtered out her words from shock, and next nearly screaming in terror enough for the class to hear outside the door; especially a pinked-hair boy smirking deviously.

"K-k-kissing?! Uggghhhh this whole school is..i-is a fraud! How can people learn when teachers think sick minded about their students? Ack! Gross ..."

As Lucy's voice fated down the hall, Natsu shot up his hand, "Teacher, you do know she's right. I mean, you actually accused me of being a rapist. And for what? Me talking to a girl, saying she has nice clothes on today"

The teacher scuffled, "That wasn't the only thing that was caught on scene. I imagine your vision of alignment wasn't just on her outfit, but particularly to the part of the chest area. I knew what was coming when you leaned in".

"Like heck I'm that desperate…. tch, your lies make me laugh" Natsu grinned along with the other students, they knew their teacher well within just a few weeks. Their teacher did have of somewhat... a pervert side. Apparently the girls they used to have in their class was gone in a matter of days.

"It seems your prejudice against my judgments, DISCIPLINE STICK!"

* * *

Just beyond close to the outskirts of the country side, Lucy sprinted blindly as she tried to wipe away her tears to avoid running into trees. Nose buggers were already dripping down to her mouth; making a rash above her lips caused by her hands on moving the gunk. The clothes that Lucy worn had clung to her skin, and making ghastly tiny multiple circles of pimples of some sort. The liquid contained within the clothes had already settled within her body, making her feel itchy, sticky, and an ugly creature of her being.

_That bastard! Jerk! Stupid creation in the entire stupids! No, he's a horror of an monster! There's no way he can fake a stupid move like that. He literally threw that test tube at me, dumping the shit load at me! Jerk! He blamed his sandals for slipping beneath him! Bastard him! Stupid sandals! Stupid me! Curse him for his hot looks!_

It had been a week since she stumbled upon this god forsaken place. All Lucy could remember that today, she ran away from school. Away from the Lab testing, surely she'll get a grade F by due respect of the teacher himself. Levy had come to calm her down, but Lucy shoved her away in disgrace. She didn't want Levy to lose her place in the cheering squat because of her. A couple times Levy came to visit Lucy that week, but only in a matter of minutes since Quinula broke up their meetings. Lucy wondered if they were even friends from the start, and it broke her each time seeing Levy pass by her... without a word.

Lucy paused to catch her breath, coughing as she looked around at her location and scenery. She had to be at least an hour from home. Standing still watching, Lucy swayed in hurt at the vast hills and crops spread throughout the land. Corn stalks next to her were behind a wired fence, waved gracefully in the breeze;with crows pecking eager at it's embryo. The sun had been setting behind some bundles of trees in the background, creating a color of pinkish-orange hue in the skylines above.

_My mother would have love this place... even if I hated it... _

Back then she had lived in a city with her once united family. Her mother always talked about beautiful views, and discussing them to her father about putting it on the vacation list. And of course, her loyal father, agreed to her mother's wishes. Above everything else Lucy discovered and unwillingly seen... Layla, her mother...her own wishes-

"LUCY MOVE!"

Her thoughts moved away, letting her turn and see just in time a white-tarnish truck speed toward her. Even as more scream erupted in a distance, Lucy felt her ears blocking them out. Her body was not tense, but numb... tips of her fingers twitched. Stomach fluttering as her legs stayed in place; her face plainly shown a break for rest... with that she closed her eyes. _If I stay here... nothing will ever change... forever I will be... a loner._

A jolted, a shove of cold hands, encircled her waist and head as Lucy felt herself fall. Weight fell against her a she heard a screech of tires protest to stop. Her screams were covered by a broad fabric material, that was firm but cushioning enough to a point where they tumbled on to the gravel.

One of her arms smacked across the barbed-wire fence causing her to cry out; in the background crashes of metal were heard. Suddenly her view was covered by a soot stained green sweat-shirt, crushing her face with warmth. Hands of the unknown wrapped around her form, Lucy could hear breathes coming from the on top of her forehead. As the ground shook for a few moments, the tightening smothered her more causing her to gasp; though strangely felt safe. Finally the rumbling slowed to a halt, silence was spread once again though the fields with the exception of chirping birds. Minutes passed by the time the gripped loosened, but the weight on her body never left.

"You know what, standing in the middle of the road is a lot more of an idiot then letting go of a dandruff test tube"

Looking above her, she watched as Natsu hovering over her on all fours. Strictly speaking this boy has no idea what this move could look like to a passersby. Let alone, maybe himself couldn't understands it either. Lucy stared straight ahead neither frightened or startled, just annoyed that her world couldn't have ended sooner.

"Need to stitch that right up, otherwise it could get infected" Natsu commented as he took off his sweatshirt, tearing it as he wrapped it around one of Lucy's arms. Though before he could contain his task, Lucy wretched her arm away feeling pain as more blood seeped out.

"OI you could injure it more-!"

"I don't need your help!" Bitterly ignoring Natsu's protest, Lucy glared at him as she tried to heave herself against the gate. Feeling more throbs of ache screaming from her back, Lucy closed her eyes as she leaned back to achieve more... more pain... more blood... blood... relief.

"Are you crazy?! What the heck your trying to do- I just saved your life!" Struggling from his hold, though is strength outstretched hers by miles, Natsu flopped her again on her back. Gripping her wrist from anything sharp, the glass from the truck's windshield laid a few inches away. Lucy's eyes wondered to the pieces of glass, at this Natsu flinched as he rested his body on top of hers. He didn't want to take any chance, this girl's true strength could instantly occur unknowingly. Surprisingly he nearly lost his grip seconds ago, now he wasn't going to let go again.

"Are you going to explain why your being such a pain in the ass lightly? I mean honestly, I could know better of myself of when to stop". Natsu noticed his words were not absorbing Lucy's full attention, her eyes still laid on the glass pieces.

"Lucy, I can help you. All you need to do is accept it" still no answer from the quiet girl. Natsu sighed as he looked into her eyes, hoping she'll eventually awaken from her world like she always does. Sometimes he'll see her talking to herself, writing things down even if there was no assignment to do. Then sharply sit up, looking around seeing if she missed anything. Lucy... she was always thinking... dwindling... slipping... even if the kids at school made fun of her, she walked away. He was proud the way in fact, that she didn't care what people said about her... but he... he was never sure he could be more wrong in his life. Natsu lied to himself about Lucy being ok.

Natsu wasn't sure how much time had passed, but winced as another thought popped up in his mind. If they were both going to live through this, might as well make Lucy concentrate on living to say the least. . And with her weakness, as he learned, about her sensitive about others feelings...

"Lucy, take off your pants" still no answer from Lucy.

"If I'm going to do what I'm going to do to you, you'll be regretting it" in the back of his mind, he sighed a relief as Lucy finally looked at him. Yet, he never saw such pain placed in those orbs.

"Then do it, if your asking for my permission, then your free to go. Rape me for all I care. But that doesn't convince me to keep me from doing what I _want_ to do".

"Just think about it, what happens after I rape you? Even if you end yourself, you'll also be a murder"

"Murder of myself? It's called suicidal. And yeah, I think that's what I want"

Natsu leaned near her ears, catching a whiff of her vanilla scent still embedded in her skin. Whispering softly as he felt Lucy body grow tense, "You'll be murdering of what we've already _made_. Pregnancy. It would be too late to go back to just yourself"

As Natsu looked back at Lucy's face, her eyes were fulled with guilt, anger. He watched her speak, as tears dribbled down to her neck. Making the now dried blood, moist and alive once again. "Please... don't do what... your going to do" her voice was raw, thick with mucus as Lucy tried to cough it out. "Anything... but that. I don't want to be a murder of my child...". Taking the baby's life, it wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't have a chance to live...

Ashamed Lucy wanted to look away. The bastard figured her out. He won. He had completely broke her. But Natsu's hands came back to brush away the tears as he studied her face."On one condition: You can't give up your life, got that? And from now on I'll have to watch you, otherwise I'll do that in order to keep you alive. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded stiffly, but Natsu wasn't satisfied as he poked at her lips.

"I know your mouth aren't sew up like mummies, I liked to hear the deal loud and official!"

At this Lucy sighed, but giggled as she tried to stop Natsu as he grab a hold of her mouth, trying to get her to mimic his words. "Alright I agreed to this! But I have a condition too, if the word get's out about this bet, or if you back out on me and forget about everything we've discussed: I won't hesitate to end myself"

"Are you kidding? How could I forget that I was about to rape a woman, before marriage"

Lucy face exploded crimson as she tried to smack him away stuttering, "Who said anything about marriage?"

Natsu laughed as he carefully lifted Lucy up, "Oh, and this must be a move that welcomes the bride to the bed?"

Scowling Lucy squirmed, trying to get Natsu to drop her, "NATSU! We've discussed this, don't get out of hand! Now put me down before I change my mind about our deal".

"Ok fine, but you better keep your word"

"Yeah, Yeah I will" as Lucy felt her feet finally touch the ground, her legs felt like jello. But asking Natsu to carry her again... ugh she did not want him to get the advantage.

"So Lucy, can we be friends?" Natsu scratched the back of his head, thinking as he said "If I'm going to be keeping an eye out for you, I might as well be somewhat of companion"

"No ones forcing you Natsu. Besides I didn't even want friends when I first came here"

"Wait, then your saying I'm the first one asking to be your friend"

"If I say yes, will you allow me to be on my own just for today to think things through?"

Natsu laughed as he grabbed a hold of Lucy's hands, "I'd be an idiot considering that, but not as weirdly as you suggesting it"

"Hey! Remember the deal-"

"Yeah I remember the deal Lucy, but that didn't include me from harassing you"

"Stupid"

"Not as stupid as you"

"Shut up" Lucy twitched as Natsu smirked while wrapping up her arms. She looked away to annoyed, but realized scarps of metal from the truck were on the ground. More guilt centered her stomach. "Natsu, I think were forgetting something..."

* * *

**I have to say I had chills since I started this story, now mainly cause Octobers coming. The trees turning orange, the trees turning bare... ghosts and haunts man ride the rule the night of stories... seriously though I love this season, especially with my birthday coming up! **

**I hoped liked the story so far, I'm not sure how long the stories going to be, but I think it's going to be a short story depending on my plots. Hopefully this will end by October! (P.S. this will be the last longest chapter you'll ever read, next will be 1,000 or 2,000) But wait words don't matter right? Just the the story... yeah just story.**

**Plot for now: Lucy is depressed and sad, and apparently Natsu threatens to rape her if she didn't snap out of it. Will Natsu be able to lighten her world even in the upcoming bleak, gloom of the darkest hour, Halloween? But what Natsu doesn't expect Lucy to know, she'll know to the very end... (Ho Ho Natsu your hiding something... bad boy :) **

**Please review or reply if you have any questions about the story. Even if it a sentence like "Great story" or "this story needs more improvement", Please write down what you have to say. Be a Republican... not a Democrat keeping it all to himself. Speak out... otherwise, my reader, you just can just forget that opportunity of making the right decisions. Help people... as a reader myself... I've learned that reading other peoples fan-fics, soon in the future will be awesome authors! Just because... you guys are the ones that made that happen, you helped the author discover their mistakes and replied as soon as it was found. Plus it's encouraging! Makes us realize our mistakes, and then soon we'll make it better for you to read.**

**IF you read all that above... (bawls)... you have no idea how much that means to me. THANK YOU!**

**Until next time, piece out! **

**:P**


	2. Chp 2: Knowing The Grave Boundary Lines

**Hopefully you people out there won't follow the example of the story, I mean I support the story, but by heck no I do not support suicidal. Or anything that's bad or... ok you peoples get what I mean. Sometimes I can be really detailed at _certain _parts, such as "love" parts. So it's rated T plus, not to over the top like M, like _really-over_ the mature scenes. It's just T plus. Character belong to Hiro Mashima. Beginning of the setting date starts at the end of September. (It's not October yet)**

**Chapter 2:** _Know The Grave Boundary Lines__  
_

* * *

Walking up stairs in parts of tatters clothes and bandage wounds, Lucy proceeded slowly, pointlessly gazing into space. Time was too slow as if going at a sluggish pace, it felt like for too long she'd been contain in the repetition of deeds… nevertheless which were pointless. Grabbing the knob, turning its full course rotation; Lucy felt it click as she went into her room. The grayish walls were entirely bare; a loner bed sat in the corner of the room next to a mirror, and at the center of the whole down-to-earth lifeless vault stood three hip-height boxes. It had contained the only items of her past. Lucy silently shut the door and then sat cross-legged in front of the scenario, with hand placed on one of cardboard containers. At last she's alone….

"Please don't tell me you sleep that way…"

"SSHHH! Respect a girl's privacy will ya? She's probably sleeping!"

"Why does she need privacy when she's got a friend like me? Seriously come on let's wake her up"

"Her friend? You might what to consider what she's been through this afternoon; it looked like she wanted to collapse! Especially since you were the one that contribute to this! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Actually me and Lucy made an agreement, THAT makes me be here. You have no exists to be here whatsoever, just go back to your cheers of palm-palms or puffy stuff that makes football player sneeze!

"They don't give allergies idiot! It's not like we shove their face with it cheering them good luck!"

"You think what you want, but I was going to put some sense into this weirdo, not you"

Lucy wearily cracked open an eye, seeing at the other end of the opposite wall. She wasn't sure how long she dwelled in the spot, but her neck felt stiff, and unable to turn to the voices from behind her. Grimly mumbling some foul words, she pretended to not acknowledge the stranger's presents. Yet that one accent… she hated it, sadly her mind stores it. Soon Lucy felt hands creeping underneath her back and legs, jumping she squeaked a high pitched squeal, startled at the sudden approach that electrified her blood.

/

"Oh so you are awake!" Natsu exclaimed as I felt him lean close to me. Twitching angrily I rewarded him with a slap, causing him to pout as he let go of me, my butt thudded as it hit the floor "Too bad the angel is a devil, No shine in this one"

"What did you expect Natsu? Apparently you'd be the cheerleader, in that case, choking the tempered player's good luck. I told you Natsu, girls like her and me do not like being ticked at the blink of night! Try to at least understand a girl's common sense will ya!" Levy growled annoyingly as she hopped from the windowsill, "I should note Erza about this".

I groaned heavily while rubbing my butt, "Levy? You're here too? Oomph!" Almost rocking backwards into a heap, Levy toppled over me as she hugged me around my waist sobbing.

"Lucy please forgive me! I tried to find you after you ran, but I couldn't find you anywhere! I literally had dragged Natsu by the ear by force to show me where you lived" her small arms tighten further as I felt her body tremble, shook with guilt as a toddler would for stealing a cookie. "I'm sorry Lucy-chun, even if I missed cheerleading practice, I had to make sure you were ok".

Looking toward Natsu as I held Levy, his feature softened as if he was relieved at the sight. Wasn't he just arguing with Levy seconds ago? Clearly confused at the sudden change of things, I shook my head as I pushed away from Levy. I was irritated that the fact that all this was going to result to troublesome issues.

" I accept your apology Levy. But you should have gone to your practice,… actually you should have listened to Quinula" that was all I wanted to explain, but my mind, it spit out on its own accord once again. Sweat started to build, I was fuming as it descended to its levels, and my voice was rising to a shout unknowingly. "You should have stayed away from me! And for that, you wouldn't have wasted precious time over terrible rubbish like me".

"Lucy! How could you say that?! "Cried out Levy, astonished at Lucy the petite amount of pride, Levy shut her eyes, shaking her head as tears spilled put in protests. Her hands balled into fists, quivering in disbelief, "I thought you were resistant to Quinula lies! I thought I knew you! I thought as you as my friend!"

It felt like a ton of bricks were thrown on my chest, one by one had been fearfully thrown in realization to me. How much more could I've been more wrong? Has my self-defenses failed me of the truth? Didn't I stayed out of everyone's lives just as I planned?! Now my blood was boiling as my brain felt has if it was about to brust in confusing, I thought people had gotten the message. When they first met me, the way I acted to them, the way I talked to them, either way they should have gotten the message: stay away from me.

"I didn't know Levy, but I didn't want this at all-"but Levy screams interrupted my pleads; only setting off a fuse that would soon begun my rage.

"You can't possible believe her! You can't let her take advantage of you just because some junky media is putting you down with faults. I'll even talk to her if that makes you feel better-"

"This isn't even about her! Or the media! All of this of what your saying is just pointless, I'm not the girl you thought I was Levy. I acted ok, best part about being taught when you're rich. Consider that lesson taught"

"NO, I don't believe Lucy-chun is like that!" Levy wept as she fell to the floor as crying out, "IT'S MY FAULT NOT BEING THERE FOR YOU!"

"DAMMIT LEVY!" a jolt, an impulsive explosion erupted within me as I hearted out my fury yelling. I didn't have time to watch the stunned faces… or even mine. I swiftly grabbed a hold of a brush nearby, and threw it at bullet speed. Crashes of glass were heard; it had smashed into a mirror. The pieces flew out as the others in the room shielded themselves, but I stood and let the pieces fell on me like a blessing.

"LUCY!" once the pieces had fallen, my body slammed instantly against the wall. Natsu is looking fiercely into my eyes; his gripping hands fixed on my mine as his body traps my form in place. I hear more of Levy's cries in the background, but this time further harder and remorse. I struggle as I tried to rebel Natsu away, but I was displeased to find out that he was stationed solid as a rock.

"NATSU! LET GO!" I shouted demandingly, but Natsu's hold tightly broadens making me livid and squirm for a way out.

"Levy get out of here, she already accepted your apology" Natsu said calmly but enough for Levy to hear over my whines of struggle.

"Natsu… please I can help…" Levy hiccupped as her cries slowed down to a whimper, her legs slowly strain to her feet, and, "It's not her fault but mine-"

"No Levy it's ok. This isn't about you. This is just between me and Lucy" His eyes never left mine, yet more than anything I wanted to punch it away. There was by no means Natsu and me, he betrayed me.

"There is nothing!" I sneered at his face, but Natsu didn't flinch. Was this guy good at poker? "You good for nothing, liar-"

"Levy get out now, and close the window" he ignored my rambles, but is focused at the shut of the window. Once there was a quiet click, there was just now Natsu and me, apparently shut up close to the wall. But it was by no means snug; it was torturous to deal with. Before he can voice whatever "wrongdoings "to my actions, I head butt him. Natsu, unalarmed by this, dodges my attack at a split second, his reflexes proven he has faced many great fights of some sort. Trying to be unaffected by this, I strive to elbow his chin as he reaches out. As expected, he dodges it. I smiled. Perfect. At the same time he dodges my elbow, underneath my legs whipped out a blow to his gut, causing him to stagger back in shock. I made a dash to the bathroom nearby to his delay, and bolted the door shut.

"If you don't open this, I swear, I'll show you what mean if you don't keep your end of the bargain!"

"Oh now you're telling me? Do you hear yourself? You traitor! You told Levy about our agreement didn't you. You just had to tell her so that you don't have to deal with me anymore! Hand her over to Levy, great, well at least she's has more sympathy then you do"

I reached under the cabinet sink, and grabbed for a razor that had been sticking out in one of the baskets. This time I hear the door knob jiggle rapidly, I gulped has I gripped the razor"I kept my promise Natsu; I never break one to anyone. So in order to finish off the promise I'll-"

_Click. _My eyes almost bulged out. Fuck it opened?!

The door yanked opened, Natsu stood in front of me before I could even blink. Eyes stared coldly, bloodshot and furious outraged swarm within his black orbs. With rapid speed he knocked away my hand, sending me a pain in that spot enough to bruise, and sent the razor flying far from my reach. Cries of my scream were covered by his hand, and managed to pull me out of the bathroom like dragging a log. I used one of my legs to trip him, causing him to fall…. along with stupidity me.

Tumbling to the ground in a roll, Natsu halted the movement with the potency of his arms. He grunted as I fought against him below, pounding against his chest, using the little energy I had left within me. "I didn't tell Levy, like I said, this is just between us. If I told her already, she'd call the police a long time ago. Even I couldn't stop her; I'd have to lock her up to prevent her from telling!"

I felt myself hesitate, on what I've seen Levy act several minutes ago, she'd would have definitely told. But that doesn't mean… "You probably threatened her, just like you did with me" I spat out, sickened by his motives behind his "get well" plan.

"Luce…" his voice sounded hurt, wounded… but I didn't care. I've been over this for gods know what; it's always been like that. Smoothen like a baby kitten at first, then right back to the argument that ignites with shouts and yelling, never leaving my mind until I did something to prevent it. I continued to thrash my head around, avoiding any demands, disappointments, anything… anything than to look into his eyes which explains all.

That's the part I can't challenge, I looked at it once before… but it had became fearful to me now, which is annoying and infuriates me more enormously. When I stood up against other people it was like "ok you're a jerk, shit you", but to him…? I wasn't afraid of his threats, well a little, but that wasn't it. What was it that makes me not look at him? Tears start to fall from to my chin; I've on no account been this puzzled in my life.

"Would you like some cheese?"

"What-?" Questioning at mid-sentence, I was petrified since now I was looking at his eyes. I was unable to slap him of his trickery; he made me look at him. My breath is shallow as my heartbeat pitter patters up and down, thumping against my chest. He blinks; the moonlight reflected his eyes by one of the broken mirror pieces. That sliver of green jade commences, it was warming with the slight of concern, and there were a spark, a shine that charmed with endless opportunities, reasoning, trust… I flinched as I slipped a peak at his lips that was forming into a small toothy grin.

"You weirdo…"

Natsu closed the gap of air between our breaths, his lips enclosed around the upper corner of my mouth. A tingle was felt that froze any further response; both of our eyes still locked on one another. Shocked. My mind broad to a narrow vision, desire for more consulted of the aching hands to move. Instantly awoken senses tensed as Natsu slid down and nibbled eagerly against my bottom lip, causing me to groan which sent shivers up my spine. His body reacted to the waves of my shudder, his toned chest exposed as his t-shirt starts to ride up more, feeling a pool of heat getting hotter with the rubbing of caress skin of our bodily forms.

Patterns of kisses journey to the curve of my neck as one of his hands slide to the back of my throat, heaving it upward as he sucked gingerly at a rewarding spot. This time I yelp, startled at the sudden unfamiliarity at fervent touches he was making towards me. I clutched his shoulder blades, fear of wondering why my hands wanted to explore his body. Hearing Natsu chuckle against the brim of my neck, I pouted trying to avoid his success of playing with me. But as I turned my neck away, I only gave him more as he dove, licking the soft skin gently. I hear the sucking noises more frequently, making me exhale twice as hard.

He progresses down my slim figure, and then sliding underneath my shirt; cupping my breast fully as he teasingly strokes it in circles. My eyes finally close as a whimper escapes my lips, feeling as if exploding butterflies swirled around in my stomach multiplying by the minute. Fingers flew as they sketched willingly; sighs of pleasure sung longingly, bliss of the lips treated the sore spots of yearn. Shortly I bucked my hips hoping to end the agony addition to the cravings, but it was the last straw as I was aware of Natsu's sharp inhale making him go stiff.

…..

"Natsu…?" A touch, it was his hand Lucy saw with eyes opened, watching him lifts her chin. "Why did you do that…?" I was silenced by the way he rapidly folds his hands with mine.

"Are you getting the bigger picture though?" hearing him recover for air, Natsu's voice was rough and thin with pants erupted with coughs, making it husky sounding, enough for Lucy not to answer as a new flow of emotions set in. Quickly considering his query of her state, Lucy steadied herself as she sat upright, and then instantly flushed a cherry red if more possible. Biting hard on the lips tasting blood, she turned away refusing to acknowledge the repulsive scene laid out for her. Her bra and underwear exposed, while Natsu's shirt and pants were discarded as well. How could she have not notification herself about this? And unnoticing too… risky as if slipping into an easy slumber.

"Y-yes… but didn't… shouldn't you have- give me a warning?"

"I didn't go that far Luce, just like we didn't go that far into the promise"

In disbelief Lucy gazed to where Natsu was, wondering if this was a lesson or insult he played out. Or both. Hurt, Lucy wrapped her arms around her naked legs, did the boy had to go extreme for her on good? To save her from the desires of death? Then Lucy winced, she didn't feel like dying…. she felt numb, light-headed, displaced… and stupid. Crying quietly as the tears started to fall once again, a hand got a hold of her wrist, making her look up. The moon was gone with the approaching dawn to take its course, but a little light shown enough to outline Natsu's form.

"It alright Lucy, you'll figure it out soon enough. I just wanted you to understand of what happens when you broke the promise. Anyways I'll even make sure no one else goes this far in doing _this_ if their also trying to help you-"

"Why?" Lucy snapped, causing Natsu to pull away his arms at her astonishing blow. But with Lucy's stubbornness, she yanked Natsu down to her level with her hands shaking him. Speaking in her crack-sore voice, Lucy refused to have his absurdness get the better of him.

"Tell me one reason, a GOOD and SPECIFIC reason for you helping slut like me! I don't need anyone, no matter I how much I stay away, push, slap, scream, infuriate you, you stay put like a hopeless puppy wanting more , Is that what you want?" Lucy wept as she let go of Natsu, returning her hands to hide her face. "Is that what you want, wanting me to watch you suffer?!"

"I-I…" Lucy hears Natsu's uncertainty, making her feel relief knowing that she was right.

"Yes, I get it. I'm making people feel guilty by my shitty personality, yeah ok, people are trying to make me change it. But this is who I am, and if I make people unhappy… then it's ok if I just go-AAHHH!"

Lucy felt herself being lifted then dumped on the bed with Natsu pulling the blanket over her.

"Let's get something straight, first of all I'm pissed at some of your traits, but that's expected of every human being. Second, I don't see how I'm suffering, unless I'm forcing myself. Third…" Natsu jumped right next to her as he laid down on the bed, "you can't fucking please everyone, they're the ones that should go to hell or stick their noses somewhere else"

"Ho ho, thanks for the tip. I've realized I did have some bullies like that" Lucy rolled her puffy eyes as she tried to shove Natsu off the bed. But it was like moving one of her boulder wardrobes, a frick'n pain in the back-bone area.

"Yosh! That's awesome! Maybe we can beat them up together, ya know, call it ourselves 'Team Natsu' against bullies"

"I doubt it, because you'd be kicking yourself"

Natsu turned over to Lucy, caught hold of her pushing foot while expressing a questioning brow, "Why would I do that? Unless you disagree with the awesomeness the name has"

"Nope, you're just included in my lists of bullies"

Natsu gawked, and with stunned state, Lucy successes on flapping him to the floor. Recovering from his fall, Natsu pouted even further "Just when I thought you had that sweet- wait… nope too far to reach. You're still cold-hearted"

"Thank you! It's a self-defense trait, learned from 'I don't give a fuck' info… unless you regret your teachings to me?"

"Fine another tip; use that kind of trait when certain situations gets bitchy, happily? Now scoot over!"

"Hey! Go home already, this is my space"

Frustrated Natsu gave up as he sat at the end of the bed, then perk at a sudden thought, "You know that Halloween Pumpkin's Festival coming up this month?"

"Fuck it" mumbled sleepy Lucy.

Natsu winced by her actions and then began to tickle Lucy's feet, causing her to jump in a fit of giggles, "It's. Not. That. Bitchy. In. Junior. Year, gosh it's not rocks for plates, or fake scares for level ones"

"Ok stop! I'll listen" as Lucy shoved away his hands, feeling strangely very warm at the moment "What about this event?"

"Will that's one of the reasons why Levy and I came here, Levy is the principle or head of the festival. She was wondering if you'd like to volunteer for helping for the preparations there. And don't worry, she invited me too!"

"Ha, how dreadful to know. But really, come on, how is setting up decorations fun? I know no one there, as I recall I don't need anyone"

"Whoa, back to the deal Luce, even if can't tell anyone about this agreement, but still, I'll be teaching you how to live. Take it as part in the deal as being 'friends'… isn't that right, my friend?"

"An idiot teaching me life in a death event, how reviving to my soul" mocking Natsu as she resumed to her sleeping position.

"Well, I do consider showing the stupid some ropes of hanging on, but their definition gets the better of them"

"Please shut up, I'm trying to sleep"

Grinning Natsu founded a spot available and laid down, making Lucy regret on getting her guard down.

"So are you going to apologies to Levy today?"

"I guess if I'm rested for it…. Oh and by the way, how was the d-driver?" Lucy shivered in guilt once more; Natsu forced her to stay down until he checked to see if the driver was alright; told her that he called an ambulance soon afterwards. They left in a rush to her house to avoid news media, but her guards prevent Natsu or any people coming in unless they were permitted Guests by her father. How could Natsu and Levy get in with the guards and cameras all over the place? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the warmth of Natsu's back against her.

"A few injures, but he's very well alive. Don't worry too much about Lucy"

Lucy chuckles softly as she nudges Natsu tiredly, trying to get him to move elsewhere, "How could I not? My worries are endless… especially since a boy is right next to me"

"Ever heard of sleepovers? 'Friends' usually offer sleepovers, take it as… getting to know each other's ways on how they live in their home"

"Really? So you're saying the part of 'sleeping on the same bed' is included, such knowing the ways on how we sleep? Because frankly, I do know sleepover have something about 'sleeping bags' and I happened to have one".

"Ugh you're over thinking it, gets some sleep Luce…"

* * *

**_Oh so I begin the parts if the lines are crossed you say? Yes I did have some touching, emotional, and physical dramas with this chapter. I wouldn't put in to much, unless it's at the ending of a story then yes I get excited (coughs, hopefully not extending over the rating, it's T plus by the way now for rating) _**

**_Second plot: Lucy get's home form the truck incident, once she see's the boxes it instantly reminds her of her mother. She holds on to it for comfort, only to be put to sleep. Soon Natsu and Levy came in, Levy cries how sorry she is, but Lucy doesn't want any of her pity, just the apology. But something strikes within Lucy to lose control, throws and shattering mirror. Natsu tells Levy to leave, and she does. Lucy tries to kill herself in the bathroom with a razor, but Natsu manages to come in then does 'that' (not sure if if it's close to rape, but he doesn't... you know 'fully rape', does that make sense? He doesn't have s...e...yaaaaa I'm not comfortable with that word, why? It's Halloween!, now would I go that far over candies...  
_**

**_Natsu: Take candies!_**

**_DreamScale: Thank You! We'll trick er treat then!_**

**_Natsu: But then can we go back to the part with me kissing Luc-_**

**_DreamScale: WTF, you matured dragon? But since you considered... I'll think about it_**

**_Anyways once Thaaaaaatsss over, he tells Lucy of a The Halloween Pumpkin Festival coming up! _**

**_Yes, yes more events popping up! I wonder if I should have Natsu thoughts included? And I thank you for the follows and favs... bu the comments? (bawls)I know you have something to say!_**

**_ Grave out, knock out... you know their zombies if their moving :P_**


End file.
